


Best Friends but Maybe Something More

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, first confessions, kaeyama blushing alot, they're more alike than they think, this is for national best friend day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama are best friends but somewhere along the line they want to be something more. Written for 6/8, National Best Friend Day.<br/>There really is nothing better than loving your best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends but Maybe Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers! This oneshot is dedicated to my two best friends in the entire world! (You know who you are!)  
> The National Best Friend Day inspired me to write and the first couple I thought of was Kagehina because I just love their relationship so much! <3  
> Hope you like it!

Hinata rushed to the gym, already in his practice clothes, and was glad to see that he was the first one there this morning. Yes! He’d beaten Kageyama! As if on cue, Kageyama walked in slowly, head lowered as if in concentration. Hinata skipped on over to him, excess energy bubbling out of his tiny body not only because of practice but also from finally snagging the lead from Kageyama. Now the score between their little competition was 37-36.

            “Oi, Kageyama,” Hinata called out triumphantly, “Looks like I’ve taken the lead.”

            Kageyama finally looked up, properly acknowledging Hinata. His dark blue eyes seemed hazy as if somewhere far away. He continued staring at Hinata as if he were seeing him for the first time. Hinata felt his face grow warm under his intense gaze and suddenly he felt his heart beating twice as fast. Damn Kageyama for making him feel this way!

            “Oi! Why are you looking at me like that? Y—you wanna fight?” Hinata stammered, raising his arms in defense.  

            Kageyama’s eyes softened and he shook his head. “Come on. Let’s set up and I’ll toss to you.” Kageyama ruffled his hair affectionately as he made his way to the storage closet and Hinata nearly choked on his spit. Was Kageyama actually _nice_ to him just now?

***

            Morning practice was a disaster to say the least. Hinata couldn’t focus on anything but the way Kageyama’s large hand felt in his hair. Usually, the jerk would always tug Hinata’s hair harshly and even pulled out some orange strands once. Hinata gave him hell for that and Kageyama had to buy him an extra meat bun to placate him.

            Hinata always sought physical contact, be it in a form of a high five or a shoulder bump. But more than anything he loved when people ran a hand through his hair. His mother still does that to calm him down. Suga always does it too when praising him on a nice receive or spike but he never expected in a million years Kageyama of all people to do this. With Suga, it felt like when his own mother would do it to him, but with Kageyama he felt butterflies in his stomach, almost to the point of throwing up. But you know, in a good way.  

            He found himself craving more of Kageyama’s gentle touch.

            “Are you alright?” Hinata asked him as they were picking up volleyballs from around the gym.

            Kageyama glanced at him sideways, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

            Hinata shrugged, almost dropping the volleyballs he was holding, “I don’t know. I mean I messed up so much today and you didn’t even yell at me. Usually you go crazy.”

            “Are you some kind of masochist that you get off on my yelling?” Kageyama asked without hesitation.

Hinata flushed in embarrassment. “Shut up, stupid Kageyama! I was trying to be nice but never mind.” He stomped to the basket and dropped all the volleyballs in and Kageyama followed suit.

“Hey,” Kageyama began awkwardly, “I’m sorry. It’s nothing ok? Now let’s go before Daichi bites our heads off for being late to class.” Hinata turned his attention to a very impatient looking Daichi standing by the gym doors and squeaked before pulling Kageyama along with him and hurrying off to change. It wasn’t until he was sitting in class that he realized with a start that Kageyama apologized to him for something other than throwing a bad toss.    

***

Hinata sat behind their school building during lunch, waiting for Kageyama who was probably getting milk. Hinata never imagined that he would end up eating lunch with his rival everyday but it honestly wasn’t so bad. It started off as them not even eating in the first place. They treated it like extra practice time initially with Kageyama mostly yelling at Hinata for sucking at receiving. However, somewhere along the line that changed and though they still practiced a little, the act of eating was finally involved. Hinata likes to think it’s because his mother once gave him pork curry with egg on top for lunch and Kageyama nearly salivated like a dog at the sight. They shared lunches a lot after that.

A juice box landed on Hinata’s lap, jolting him out of his reverie. He looked to see Kageyama already drinking his milk, bento in the other hand.

“What’s this for?” Hinata asked, holding up the apple juice (his favorite). Kageyama settled down next to him, their shoulders touching.

He shrugged, “Just felt like getting it for you.” Hinata stared at him skeptically because Kageyama has almost never bought him juice before and this was very unusual. He remembered Kageyama buying him juice once for losing a bet but after that, no matter how much Hinata pleaded with him, Kageyama never did it again. Sure he would buy meat buns after practice if it was his turn but never juice boxes. Hinata inspected it suspiciously, trying to find anything wrong it because why else would Kageyama give it to him?

“Oi, just drink it,” Kageyama snapped, “There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“You can’t blame for thinking there is though. You never buy me juice,” Hinata said, punching the straw into the waiting hole and taking a long sip. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was. Kageyama turned away but not before Hinata caught the pink dusting his cheeks. Weird.

They shared lunch like normal, practiced receiving and tossing like normal, discussed plays like normal but what wasn’t normal was Kageyama. During morning practice, Hinata assumed Kageyama hadn’t gotten enough sleep or something which is why he was acting so weird. He also knew that Kageyama had a tendency to sleep in class (like himself) so there was no way he should still be feeling out of it. So why was he still being so _nice_? He got him a juice box, shared more of his lunch than Hinata did his, and didn’t even yell when his receives were so off, instead choosing to explain his mistakes calmly.

Even now, after a particularly bad dive that scraped Hinata’s elbows and chin, Kageyama was brushing him off gently as if he were made of glass, dabbing at the cuts with tissues to stop the bleeding.

“I’m so sorry! That was a really bad hit! Are you ok?” Kageyama babbled the same three things for like the fiftieth time. He grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, staring into his eyes to see any sings of discomfort. His own reflected nothing but guilt.

“Kageyama, I’m fine,” Hinata reassured him, patience growing thin. What was up with this guy today? “It’s just a small cut. Stop worrying so mu—.”

Hinata’s voice was cut off as Kageyama pulled him to his chest, wrapping his strong arms around Hinata’s small frame. Hinata blinked stupidly, staring at the buttons on Kageyama’s shirt. They were both sweaty and this should be gross but Hinata couldn’t help but feel utterly safe. He closed his eyes for the briefest moment and was about to wrap his own arms around Kageyama’s waist before he was wrenched back. Kageyama’s eyes were wide and face a bright pink as he realized what he’d just done and even Hinata realized now that Kageyama had just hugged him! This had to be a dream.

“I—,” Kageyama began to say but the school bell signaling the end of the lunch break cut him off. And that was all the excuse Kageyama needed to bolt the hell outta there. He’d never been so glad to go to class before in his life. As for Hinata, well he got yelled at for being late _again_.

***

Hinata waited for Kageyama at the school’s front gates with his bike. Afternoon practice had been cancelled since the gym was undergoing a routine checkup. He was sad obviously but also glad because now he could finally talk to Kageyama one on one about what the hell was going on with him. He couldn’t get the hug out of his mind, not that he wanted to. Even now he thought of Kageyama’s warm body pressed against his, and he really wanted to do it again.

In fact, Hinata had been thinking about Kageyama a lot lately. He wondered what it would be like to hug him (and now that he knew, he only wanted to do it more), to ruffle his silky hair, to see his sleeping face, to kiss his cheek and watch it bloom red, to kiss that frown and watch it turn into a shy smile. Of course Hinata wanted to do a lot of things but there was no way Kageyama wanted to do them with Hinata, right? For some reason though, he couldn’t help but hope and the hug during lunch only spurred him on. He had never seen Kageyama hug anyone before (Hinata wondered if he even hugged his own mother) and all the confessions he’d ever gotten, he’d graciously turned down, much to Hinata’s satisfaction.

Kageyama spent more time with Hinata then with anyone but what if it was only because Hinata was the only one who could hit his fast tosses? That question plagued his mind a lot. What if Kageyama only spent time with Hinata because of volleyball but could never return his feelings off the court? They were friends and Hinata would go as far as to say they were _best_ friends because no one lived up to Kageyama in Hinata’s mind. No one tossed to him like Kageyama, no one yelled at him like Kageyama, no on encouraged him like Kageyama, no one raised his spirits like Kageyama, no one cared about him like Kageyama and there was no one he was more terrified of losing than Kageyama, his setter, his best friend, his partner. If confessing would get in the way of their friendship, then screw it. Hinata would choose Kageyama’s (annoying) companionship and keep his feelings hidden if need be.

He was so lost in thought that he almost missed Kageyama’s figure running out the gate. Hinata hopped on his bike angrily and peddled after him. He would not let Kageyama avoid him!

“KAGEYAMA!” he screeched at the top of his lungs and people all around jumped back, parting to let him through.

Kageyama glanced behind him and ran faster when he saw Hinata’s quickly approaching figure. He wasn’t fast enough though and Hinata grabbed him by the collar while still on the moving bicycle. The momentum pushed them off the small hill and they rolled down screaming. Hinata tried to grab at something to slow down the tumbling but all that came away was clumps of grass. Finally he stopped and crashed into Kageyama’s solid body. Kageyama grunted in pain and pushed Hinata off to his side. He wasn’t as light as he looked. They lay there for a bit, catching their breaths and covering their eyes from the beating rays of the sun.  

Hinata noticed a shadow pass over his hidden eyes and looked up to see Kageyama towering over him, hair sticking up in odd directions and dirt smeared on one cheek. Hinata would’ve laughed if he weren’t sweating bullets because Kageyama’s face was the exact same as when he’d served to the back of his head. Hinata scrambled to his feet in fear.

“Are you fucking crazy,” Kageyama’s voice was deathly calm as he advanced towards Hinata and grabbed him by his collar. “You could’ve killed us!”

“Well if you hadn’t run away, I wouldn’t had to come chasing after you!” Hinata retorted. Kageyama ground his teeth together and let him go before climbing back up to the road.

“Wait, Kageyama,” Hinata ran after him and grabbed his hand, turning him around.

Kageyama yanked his hand back as if he’d just been burned and Hinata’s stomach twisted in knots. “What?” he bit out.

“Why are you acting so weird?” Hinata questioned.

“It’s nothing,” Kageyama lied.

“I know you’re lying,” Hinata said, “I won’t stop asking until you tell me.” His eyes burned with fierce determination and Kageyama looked away. “If—if it’s about what happened during lunch,” Hinata timidly began, “don’t worry about it. I’m sure it was just a mistake—.”

“No it wasn’t” Kageyama interrupted him, eyes still downcast. “I don’t want it to be a mistake and it scares me.”

“Huh?” Hinata asked, cocking his head and blinking dumbly.

Kageyama finally looked into his eyes in irritation, cheeks flushed, “I like you, dumbass!” He looked away again and the flush darkened.

“Really?” Hinata whispered.

Kageyama nodded, “Really. But I’ve been holding back since you’re my best friend and I don’t want to ruin our friendship, even though now I just I have,” He looked back at Hinata in annoyance but his eyes were sad, “But lately you’ve been driving me crazy with your dumb smiles and warm touches. I can’t focus!”

Maybe it wasn’t the right thing to do at this moment but Hinata laughed. He couldn’t help it. This situation was too funny.

“I just poured my heart out to you and you think this is funny?” Kageyama seethed and grabbed Hinata’s fluffy hair, pulling it painfully.

Hinata continued laughing in glee, undeterred by the pain. “I like you too, stupid Kageyama!”

Kageyama dropped his hands from Hinata’s head. “Huh?”

Hinata stared at him, eyes sparkling. “I like you too,” he repeated. “I actually didn’t want to say anything because I was also worried about ruining our friendship, which is why I laughed.” He tangled his fingers with Kageyama’s and noticed the cute blush spreading across his cheeks. “There really is nothing better than having your feelings reciprocated by your best friend is there?”

“Yes there is. It’s having your feelings reciprocated by your partner,” Kageyama said and kissed Hinata sweetly on the lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave your comments, kudos and criticisms below or come say hi on my tumblr, @rolling-blunder. I always love talking to my readers! <3


End file.
